Chris and Gerard
The familial relationship between the Hunters Gerard Argent and Chris Argent. Chris and Gerard's relationship has seemingly always been a complicated one, due in part to the rigidity that comes with being in a centuries-old family of supernatural creature Hunters. Gerard trained Chris in armed and unarmed combat and the use of weapons from a very young age, and though Gerard has only ever followed the Code when it benefited him, Chris still managed to grow up with a reverence for the Code that caused him to follow it to the letter. Chris and Gerard were separated for some time until the supposed death of Gerard's youngest daughter and Chris' sister, Kate Argent, at the hands of then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale at the end of Season 1. The two were then reunited at the beginning of Season 2, when Gerard and more members of the Argent Hunter family came to Beacon Hills to attend Kate's funeral and to begin their fight against the growing supernatural population in the two. Gerard, hell-bent on getting revenge against Derek and the others for their role in Kate's death, enacted a zero-tolerance policy against the supernatural in complete defiance of the Hunter Code, which stated that they could only kill adult supernatural creatures, and only with solid proof that they have spilled innocent blood. Chris initially went along with Gerard's harsh way of thinking out of grief for his sister Kate, but began questioning his father's tactics when he insisted that his wife Victoria commit suicide after she was inadvertently bitten by Derek Hale during a scuffle. However, when Gerard began corrupting Chris and Victoria's daughter Allison and teaching her to hunt all supernatural creatures indiscriminately and took control over the newly-turned Kanima Jackson Whittemore to act as his weapon of vengeance, Chris, now seeing his father clearly, completely turned on Gerard and ended up aligning himself with the Hale Pack and their allies in the final battle. This led to Scott McCall, a newly-turned Beta Werewolf, tricking Gerard into consuming pills filled with Mountain Ash before Gerard forced the Alpha Derek Hale to give him the Bite to cure his cancer; as a result, Gerard's body began rejecting the Bite, and he began expelling black blood from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. This illness persisted throughout Season 3, and even though Chris managed to find the yellow wolfsbane plant that could cure Gerard in Season 4, he kept this a secret until Season 5B, when Chris reluctantly gave it to his father in exchange for his help and knowledge in fighting against the recently-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan. However, Chris, knowing that his father would be more concerned with making the Argent name famous again rather than saving lives, went into the plan not trusting his father and conspired with Scott McCall and his pack to ensure that Gerard's plans would not succeed; he even went so far as to shoot Gerard in the arm to prevent him from harming Scott and his Beta, Liam Dunbar. After the defeat of the Beast, Gerard began biding his time, ignoring the reign of terror caused by the Ghost Riders in Beacon Hills (even after his own son was captured and held in the Phantom Train Station), all the while fantasizing about ending the supernatural community once and for all. During this time, he took an interest in a guidance counselor at the high school, Tamora Monroe, whose recent near-death-experience regarding the Beast had caused her to begin to start learning the skills necessary to be a Hunter. When the Anuk-ite, an ancient and powerful shapeshifter, escaped the Wild Hunt, it began influencing and exacerbating the existing fear of the supernatural in the Beacon Hills citizens, giving Gerard and Monroe the perfect reason to enact their plans to create a Hunter army. Chris, appalled by the fact that the two wanted a genocide against supernatural creatures, was further pushed away by his father and only became more devoted to the McCall Pack. After dozens of innocent supernaturals were killed by the Hunter army and the Anuk-ite was defeated by Scott, Chris had one last conversation with Gerard, where Chris drove home the fact that Gerard had waged this war based a claim that Scott had destroyed their family, when, in reality, both of his children, Chris and the resurrected Werejaguar Kate, were standing right in front of him. Chris then walked away, allowing Kate to kill their father without interference, though his death seemed to trouble him slightly. Early History At some point in the mid-20th century, Gerard Argent presumably married an unknown woman. They then had a son, Christopher Argent, who was born in 1970. ( ) Gerard raised Chris in the Hunter lifestyle from birth, forcing Chris to go through the initiation that all new Hunters must go through, which involves being captured and tied to a chair, leaving the neophyte Hunter with only a small weapon such as a pocketknife or broken arrow to cut themselves free while the experienced Hunters time them. According to Chris, he was able to free himself in seconds by forcefully kicking himself backwards, breaking the chair into pieces in order to more easily escape. ( ) In 1983, Gerard and his wife had a second child, Kate Argent. According to Kate, she and Chris fought often as children, and she believed he always made her out to be the "bad guy." ( ) When Kate was a teenager, Chris witnessed her lose control and slaughter an innocent Werewolf and did nothing to stop it. Chris would later tell Malia Tate that, though Kate made many excuses as to why it was necessary to kill the innocent, Chris knew that it was beyond justification, and he believes to this day that if he had been brave enough to stand up to her and prevent her from murdering the Werewolf, then she may not be the monster she is today. ( ) When Chris turned eighteen in 1988, he forged several silver bullets as a testament to the Hunter Code, stamping each of them with the Argent fleur-de-lis. Gerard then sent Chris on his first mission, which was to go to Japan for an arms deal as part of the Argent Family's cover as licensed firearms dealers and private security consultants. However, Gerard purposely withheld the fact that the buyers were from the Yakuza, also known as the Japanese mob, as he wanted to see if Chris had the intelligence and cunning necessary to adapt and survive in the face of danger. It was this mission that led Chris to have his first experience with Oni demons, who had appeared at the arms deal to slay the Void Kitsune possessing the Kumicho. ( ) In the early 2000s, Chris and Gerard went on a hunt together in the Beacon Hills Preserve, where they were tracking a Beta Werewolf from Ennis' original pack who had killed two of their fellow Hunters. After the Beta was incapacitated by being shot through the neck with an arrow, Chris ordered the Beta be locked up per the Hunter Code, not knowing that Gerard would later go behind his back and torture and kill the young wolf by ripping out his claws and cutting him in half. A short time afterward, Chris and Gerard discovered the Nemeton and the root cellar beneath it, with Chris explaining what he knew about the tree and the Celtic Druids. ( ) Gerard met Chris' daughter when she was around three years old and then did not see her again until she was seventeen and living in Beacon Hills with her parents. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Code Breaker, Gerard Argent was briefly mentioned by Chris Argent and Victoria Argent in a conversation about the final battle involving Chris, his sister Kate Argent, his daughter Allison Argent, Allison's then-boyfriend and Beta Werewolf Scott McCall (with help from Allison and Scott's human friends Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore) against then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale. After agreeing that Kate being blamed for the Hale House Fire and all of Peter's murders did not sit well with them, the conversation turned to Scott and what they planned to do with him. Chris remarked that he wasn't the one who Scott needed to worry about anymore, indicating that Gerard would soon be arriving in Beacon Hills. |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3= In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, |-|Season 5= In Damnatio Memoriae, In The Sword and the Spirit, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6= In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia * Chris and Gerard were the second father-son relationship explored on the show after Stiles and Noah Stilinski. ** Other father-son relationships that followed Chris and Gerard include Scott and Rafael and Liam and Dr. Geyer. * Chris and Gerard have opposing views on the Hunter Code: Chris has lived by both versions (the original, "We hunt those who hunt us," and Allison's version, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves"), whereas Gerard only followed the Code when it suited him. Gallery Chris and gerard omega.jpg Chris and gerard master plan.jpg Chris and gerard damnatio memoriae.jpg Scott chris gerard tsats.jpg Chris and gerard tsats 1.png Chris and gerard tsats 2.png Chris and gerard maid of gevaudan 2.jpg Chris and gerard maid of gevaudan 1.jpg Chris and gerard maid of gevaudan 3.jpg Chris and gerard maid of gevaudan 1.jpg Chris and gerard tbobh.gif Chris and gerard apotheosis 2.gif Chris and gerard apotheosis 3.jpg Chris and gerard apotheosis.jpg Chris and gerard apotheosis 1.jpg Underground tunnels apotheosis 3.gif Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Argent Family Category:Needs Help Category:Enemy Relationships